Nuestra nueva vida
by Uchiha.Chizuru-chan
Summary: De ahora en adelante le espera una Nueva Vida a Hyuuga Hinata junto al bebe que ahora lleva en su interior… ¿algún día el padre de ese bebe se hará responsable y lo aceptara como su hij@? -… ¡Nuevo Fic SasuHina! Cap.#O2, ¡entren y lean! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes que agregue que salgan de mis ideas son míos. xD_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
__**.:*:.:*:Nuestra nueva vida;; Cap. #O1:*:.:*:.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Dialogo-

_*Pensamientos de Hinata*_

Narración.

**;;*;;**

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, lastima que cierta pelinegra no lo viera de esa manera. Hyuuga Hinata caminaba rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage, tenia que hablar con ella de un asunto delicado por mas nerviosa y triste que estuviera.

Llego a la oficina de la Hokage y antes de tocar respiro profundamente, *todo estará bien* se decía mentalmente mientras una sonrisa triste se formaba en su rostro. Toco la puerta frente a ella y escucho un "ADELANTE", la peli-azul volvió a respirar profundamente para después adentrarse a la oficina.

-Hinata, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunto la Hokage después de verla para enseguida regresar su vista a los documentos que tenia en sus manos.

-Tsunade-sama… Q-Quisiera pedirle su ayuda y un g-gran favor- dijo Hinata mientras veía el piso de la oficina.

La Hokage volteo a verla un segundo para después regresar su vista a los documentos. -¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-B-Bueno Tsunade-sama vera… -comenzó a decir la chica tímidamente mientras jugaba con el dobles de su chamarra- eh venido a p-pedirle que me deje salir de la aldea p-por un tiempo…- hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

Tsunade al oír eso dejo los documentos en su escritorio mientras observaba fijamente a la chica frente suyo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-La razón por la cual le pido e-esto es porque…- continúo diciendo Hinata mientras volteaba a ver directamente a la Godaime a los ojos. –Y-Yo e-estoy e-embarazada- concluyo en un susurro.

A Tsunade le desconcertó un poco la noticia, pues ella que supiera no mantenía ninguna relación de pareja con ningún chico de la aldea, trataba de asimilar la noticia mientras seguía observando a su tímida Kunoichi.

-¿Y cual es el motivo por el cual quieres alejarte de la aldea en vez de quedarte y estar supervisando todo tu embarazo?- pregunto mientras veía las reacciones de la chica.

-N-Nadie sabe el estado e-en el que e-estoy- guardo silencio unos segundos y después continuo hablando. –pero si mi clan se llega a enterar, tengo miedo de que quieran tratar de dañar a mi bebe- lo ultimo que dijo la peli-azul lo dijo sin tartamudear, pero pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus blanquecinos ojos.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu bebe Hinata?-

Hinata se tenso al escuchar esa pregunta, no contesto nada y bajo su cabeza tratando de que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos.

-¿El sabe que va a ser papá?- volvió a hacer otra pregunta Tsunade para esta vez solo recibir una negación de parte de la chica. -¿estas segura de que nadie mas aparte de ti y de mi sabe que estas embarazada?

-Estoy segura de que nadie más lo sabe Tsunade-sama- dijo en un susurro.

-Bien haremos lo siguiente- comenzó a decir Tsunade –Tu no puedes salir de la aldea así sin que nadie se entere- Suspiro. Hinata volteo a verla. – Hinata yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda así que diremos que te eh asignado una misión en solitario por tiempo indefinido, aun que claro que no será así ya que tienes un limite de 3 años para regresar a la aldea y esa es la única condición que te pondré; se dirá que es una misión de tiempo indefinido por si regresas antes no habrá problema. Pero si no regresas a los 3 años mandare escuadrones a buscarte hasta que encuentren tu paradero, tendré que decir el motivo de tu huida y se te acusara de traidora y tu hijo ó hija pasara a manos de tu padre, o bien a menos de que se investigue quien es el padre de tu bebe y este o no viviendo en esta aldea pasara a su cuidado. ¿Aceptas esa condición?-concluyo la Godaime.

-Acepto Tsunade-sama- dijo mientras mas lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa surcaba su rostro-

**;;*;;**

* * *

_**Hola! Les traigo un pequeño capitulo de mi nuevo fic SasuHina (Mi pareja favorita cabe decir jijiji)… espero qe les guste y también espero que me dejen Reviews con sus comentarios se los agradecería muchísimo :D aparte de qe me inspirarían para poder seguir escribiendo jeje si veo buenos resultados con este cap. Subiré el siguiente ya mucho mas largo que este… este es solo una pequeña probadita para ver si les va a interesar esta nueva historia que no me puedo sacar de mi cabeza jeje… ¡Gracias por leer! ^^-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a __Masashi Kishimoto, solo los personajes que agregue que salgan de mis ideas son míos. xD_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**__  
__**.:*:.:*: Nuestra nueva vida. Cap. #O2 :*:.:*:.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Dialogo-

_*Pensamientos de Hinata*_

Narración.

**;;*;;**

Después de hablar con la Hokage se sintió un poco mas aliviada al saber que contaba con su apoyo.

Regreso a la mansión Hyuuga para preparas sus cosas pues quería salir cuanto antes, quería aprovechar que Kiba y Shino estaban en una misión, ya que le seria muy difícil despedirse de ellos sabiendo que no los vería en algunos años. Cuando termino de arreglar sus cosas se quedo observando su habitación, las fotos de ella junto a su equipo, una foto de su familia donde aparecía su papá, su mamá cargando a Hanabi y ella en medio de los dos adultos, definitivamente se llevaría esa foto con ella.

Salió de su habitación con dirección al estudio de su padre donde seguramente este se encontraría pues tenia que avisarle de su "misión", no vio ni a su primo Neji ni a su hermana Hanabi _*tal vez han de estar entrenando*, _cuando le aviso a su padre solo recibió un asentimiento de aprobación y un _"regresa sana", _ella trato de sonreírle un poco pero sentía que sus lagrimas saldrían en cualquier momento, se despidió y salió rumbo a la salida de Konoha.

-Ooooiii!, Hinata-chan!- escucho el llamado de alguien, una voy muy conocida para ella, cuando ubicó de donde provenía el grito giro para encontrarse con un rubio corriendo hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa- Hinata-chan, ¿te vas de misión?- pregunto curioso al observar la gran mochila que llevaba la Hyuuga.

-Ho-Hola Naruto-kun- saludo tímidamente mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus mejillas- si a-ahora mismo e-estaba a punto d-de salir.

-y Shino y Kiba… ¿Dónde están?- pregunto el rubio al no ver a ninguno de los dos integrantes del equipo de Hinata.

-Kiba-kun y Shino-kun están e-están de misión d-desde hace como u-una semana- explico la chica mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos- m-me mandaron a u-una misión e-en s-solitario- termino de decir nerviosamente y con su voz un poco mas baja que cuando empezó a hablar.

-¡AAAAAH! ¿¡pero por que en solitario!?-alzo un poco la voz Naruto- si la vieja Tsunade sabe que no eh tenido ninguna misión en mas de 2 semanas! Ahorita mismo iré a hablar con ella para acompañarte en tu misión Hinata-chan- dijo muy decidido el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara, guiñando un ojo y con el pulgar de la mano derecha levantado, típica pose de Lee y Gai-sensei.

-¡NO!- grito de repente la oji-blanca sorprendiendo un poco al rubio- e-es que y-yo…-ya no sabia ni que decirle sin levantar sospechas de que su supuesta "misión" era todo mentira-…y-yo le p-pregunte antes a Tsunade-sama s-si nadie m-mas podría i-ir conmigo y me d-dijo que no era necesario Naruto-kun- termino de decir agachando la mirada. ¿Cuántas mentiras más tendría que decir de ahora en adelante? _*Muchas*_ se contesto sola en su mente mientras un pequeño suspiro escapaba de sus labios.

-oh ya veo, pues ni modo te deseo mucha suerte en tu misión Hinata-chan-dijo para después quedarse callado por unos largos segundos- amm… Hinata- hablo mas serio el chico- con respecto a lo que me dijiste durante el ataque de Pain yo quería… yo quería decirte que…

-Naruto-kun-interrumpió Hinata- e-etto… se me esta haciendo u-un poco tarde, q-que te parece su m-me dices lo que m-me tengas que decir c-cuando regrese de la m-misión.

-¡OKAY! Hinata-chan-contesto ahora ya el Naruto alegre de siempre- no te retraso más… Matta neeee- se despidió el rubio para después empezar a correr hacia algún lugar.

-Nos vemos Naruto-kun… gracias por todo- susurro al aire pues sabia que el rubio ya no la alcanzaría a escuchar.

Emprendió de nuevo su caminata hacia la salida de Konoha, cuando cruzo las puertas de la aldea una inmensa tristeza se apodero de ella, sus ojos se cristalizaron y sin voltear hacia atrás empezó a llorar mientras caminaba, no había marcha atrás, todo lo que estaba haciendo era para proteger a su bebe _*Mi amado bebe*_ pensó la oji-blanca mientras llevaba sus manos a su aun plano vientre.

Ya ah pasado 1 año 8 meses desde el ataque de Pain hacia la aldea, donde por primera vez fue capaz de confesarle Hinata su amor a Naruto, el cual aun no le contestaba nada, el siempre trataba de no estar mucho rato con ella a solas y de esto se dio cuenta la peli-oji-blanca y siempre trataba de no sacar ese tema en absoluto… _*hasta el día de hoy*_ pensó la chica, pues ella se percato de las intenciones del rubio sobre lo que quería decirle, pero no tubo el valor suficiente para escuchar su respuesta, ya que ella sabia que lo mas seguro es que iba a ser rechazada, pues _El_ siempre solo había tenido ojos para cierta peli-rosa, Sakura Haruno.

Pero ahora ya no debía importarle pues había a llegado a ella un ser al cual le iba a dar todo su amor, atención y cariño… _Su bebe._

Llevaba alrededor de 5hrs. caminando sin haberse detenido para descansar, pues no lo creía necesario ya que llevaba un caminar tranquilo, aun no sabia bien hacia donde dirigirse, había un pueblo cerca de ahí, tal vez podría quedarse ahí un par de días para después emprender marcha a otros lugares hasta donde ella crea conveniente que esta lo suficientemente lejos de Konoha y no la puedan y poder residir los siguientes años.

Se detuvo un tiempo bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentó a descansar, abrió su mochila y saco una botella con agua, le dio unos traguitos para después volver a guardarla y sacar un poco de comida. Después de comer cerro sus ojos un momento para pensar tranquilamente y concentrarse un poco.

Después de estar unos minutos así llego a una conclusión… no quería que nadie supiera que era una ninja _*por ahora*_ quería pasar como una simple civil, así que antes que nada activo su Byakugan para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviera siguiendo o hubiera alguien cerca de donde ella estaba, al no encontrar nada desactivo su línea sucesoria y empezó a desatar la banda de su cuello que la identificaba como ninja de Konoha y la guardo en su mochila, se quito el porta kunais y la venda que se colocaba sobre el pantalón de su pierna sonde se colocaba el porta kunais para también guardarlos en su mochila.

Ella era una chica muy tímida a la cual nunca le gusto llamar la atención y de ahora en adelante por un tiempo aparentaría ser una simple chica, pasaría inadvertida hasta que ella lo crea conveniente. Lo único por lo que rezaba era que no la reconocieran por sus ojos ya que como muchos sabían solo los Hyuuga los poseían.

Tratando de no pensar en eso, se puso de pie para seguir con su caminata, después de 2hrs. mas caminando llego a un pueblecillo, era de tarde, así que si no se equivocaba era alrededor de las 6:00pm. Empezó a caminar entre los puestos ambulantes y la gente que deambulaba por ahí buscando un lugar donde poder quedarse.

Dio con una pequeña casa donde rentaban habitaciones. Entro y observo un pequeño recibidor, las paredes eran de un color café claro tirándole a beige y en estas había algunos marcos con pinturas muy lindas, había una mesita en el centro de la sala y unos muebles no muy grandes pero de apariencia cómoda en un todo café obscuro… Hinata iba a seguir observando hasta que alguien la llamo

-Buenas tardes- saludo una señora de ya avanzada edad *_se ve como de unos 70 años* _pensó Hinata al ver a la señora – ¿te puedo ayudar en algo jovencita?- pregunto amablemente la viejecita.

-B-Buenas tardes- hizo una pequeña reverencia- e-etto… quisiera rentar u-un pequeño cuarto p-por favor- pidió ella amablemente.

-claro que si jovencita, mi nombre es Kaede y soy la propietaria de esta casa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto la señora.

-M-Mucho gusto Kaede-san, mi n-nombre es…- Lo dudo por un segundo para después contestar- Hinata… solo Hinata – susurro lo ultimo, pensó seriamente en dar un apellido falso, pero se le hacia un poco mas riesgoso que dar solo su nombre.

-Muy bien Hinata-chan acompáñame por favor, te llevaré a una de las habitaciones- dijo Kaede para después empezar a adentrarse a la casa.

**;;*;;**

* * *

**Hoola! ^^**

**Bueno antes que nada quisiera darles las gracias a todos por darle una oportunidad a este fic., me alegraron mucho todos sus comentarios de verdad. Y pues aquí les traigo otro cap. un poquito mas largo, de ahora en adelante ya empezara lo más interesante :) **

**Lamento la demora en subir el cap. pero se me es algo complicado por la escuela y el trabajo ya que prácticamente estoy todo el día fuera de casa, les diré un poco de mi rutina que es levantarme a las 6am para salir de mi casa a las 7am rumbo a la escuela, salgo de la escuela y entro a trabajar a las 10am y salgo mas o menos 8:30pm y a esperar a que pase el camión que me deja cercas de mi casa y por lo regular ando llegando 9:30pm y sinceramente llego cansada. Se que no hay escusas por que para mi es un pequeño _compromiso_ hacia ustedes el subir un cap. mas de mi historia, pero espero y me comprendan un poquito jeje. No pondré fecha de actualización por que si no puedo subir la continuación ese día me sentiré realmente mal por quedarles a ustedes mal así que solo les dire que tratare de actualizar siempre lo mas rápido que pueda :D y seguiré esperando sus review jeje**

**Gracias a todas las personas por su review! **

**_Blacklady Hyuuga  
kds  
angel maria 15  
fan hinata hyuga  
ANTI SAKURA H  
cinthya  
ZonyaLob  
uchihina20  
Diana Marcela-Akemi  
ross  
C3siah _**

Y en especial a** _Diana Marcela-Akemi_** por su comentario de verdad que me alegro el día por que estaba un poco baja de ánimos gracias a un comentario que recibí, se que no soy una gran escritora pero mi esfuerzo hago por que les guste :)

Y para **_sasuhina _**tu dices que mi fic es copia de otro que leíste me gustaría saber cual es ese fic ya que este fic lo estoy haciendo gracias a mi imaginación, si no te gusta entonces **_ABSTENTE DE LEER_** mi fic y mas si dices que no tiene originalidad **Gracias :D**


End file.
